


Neatly polished 'n ready to go

by BlueKingDedede



Series: Cowboy Smut [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Boot Worship, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Foot Jobs, M/M, Public Stimulation, dominant Javier Escuella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKingDedede/pseuds/BlueKingDedede
Summary: Bill Williamson had held back long enough. It was no wonder he'd eventually give in to his repressed desires, as unorthodox as the measures to do so turned out to be.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Bill Williamson
Series: Cowboy Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032327
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Neatly polished 'n ready to go

**Author's Note:**

> I've been staring at Javier's shoes all through my current playthrough. Come arrest me

Compared to the men Bill had come to know in his life, Javier Escuella was something else.  
Bill had noticed it ever since the boy began interacting with the lot of them, ever since he got used to the language and their way of life.  
He had adapted quickly, intrigued by Dutch's philosophy like nobody else.  
Javier was surely loyal, dependable and skilled. Even if Bill had been reluctant to trust the Mexican at first, by now, he was as much a part of their gang as he himself.

The man was busy polishing his boots now, his posture relaxed where he sat upon the wooden chair. 

Camp had long since fallen quiet, most others retreating for the night to leave them by themselves at the campfire.

Bill cradled his second bottle of beer, which wasn't too much, considering the time of day.  
He had placed himself on the ground comfortably, leaning back against a log and keeping his eyes trained on the dancing flames.  
At least outwardly.  
That he kept watching Javier out of the corners of his eyes wasn't intentional.

"Somethin' on your mind?"  
His eyes widened when he found Javier's trained to his. He had let his thoughts wander, had given the other man a chance to catch onto his insistent glances.

Bill swallowed against the embarrassment, peeling his eyes away to take a deep swig of his drink.  
"Nuffin'," he muttered, not daring to look at the other's inquiring face again.

Javier kept observing him.  
Something akin to panic ran through Bill's body all the while, his fingers clenching around the bottle of beer.  
The man's scrutiny made him feel trapped, his eyes indicating that Javier knew something he didn't.

He only allowed a relieved breath to leave his mouth when Javier finally returned to his work, focused his attention on his boot instead of Bill's heated face.

The glances kept coming though, his eyes wandering, body betraying him despite his best judgment.  
Javier was observant and even though he didn't raise his voice again, Bill knew that he noticed the looks he received.

His boot was shining already, the golden tip of it reflecting the light of the flames and drawing Bill's eyes in even more.  
No one at camp seemed to keep quite as clean as Javier did. He was an odd outlaw altogether; way too delicate looking, too feminine, inconspicuous almost.  
It made him all the more dangerous.

He followed the man's movements, watched the way his slim hands worked over the leather of his boot. Never before had Bill taken this much time to watch him closely.  
All he did looked elegant, his posture straight, ankle propped up on his knee.  
Bill knew that he was staring blatantly by now, that he no longer even tried to mask his glances as anything but admiration.

They were on their own by the main campfire, merely a passed out Uncle snoring further off to the side. 

He had given in to his inappropriate desires before. Had received the punishment for his actions right away.  
They were free men now though, not held back by the conventions of society. 

The beer in his hands was forgotten by now, attention fully trained to Javier and his boots.  
He sat upon his wooden chair like it was a throne, his impeccable appearance only furthering the effect.

Bill found himself breathless, captivated. He stared at Javier like a man discovering water in the desert.  
It felt like he was starving, dying of thirst; with his desires being neglected for so long.

When he glanced back towards the other man, trailing his eyes up to his face, there was a pair of dark ones staring at him. The expression within them unfathomable.

"C'mere," Javier demanded, his voice quiet.  
He put his foot down to the ground, the boot clean and gleaming.

Bill followed Javier's beckoning, scooting closer ever so slightly.  
He discarded his beer bottle, sat in front of the other man.

"Take over for me," Javier said, dropping the cloth he'd used for Bill to pick up.

Bill took the cloth quickly, more eager to serve than he wanted to admit to himself.  
He rarely cleaned his own shoes, not bothered by the mud caked onto them, sure that the dirt would rub off on it's own eventually.  
For Javier however, he was more than ready to comply.  
His form hovering over him, the heated stare he kept on his face both made this seem more intimate than it was.

Bill got to work obediently, centering his attention around the shoe he was supposed to clean.  
He rubbed the cloth over the golden tip, holding onto Javier's heel with more gentleness than he thought himself capable of.

The motions came naturally to him, his hands nearly moving on their own.

Javier leaned back in his chair, keeping a close look on Bill. He raised his voice from time to time, pointing out spots the man had missed, telling him exactly what he wanted him to do.  
His eyes were heavy-lidded when Bill looked up to him the next time, his gaze appearing clouded and hazy.

"Kiss it," he commanded, voice low, dripping with a dominance that Williamson had never heard before.

He looked up to Javier in shock, the tips of his ears growing hot, a questioning sound slipping from his lips.  
Despite knowing that this had been more than a friendly task from the beginning, the realization caught him off-guard .  
It didn't stop him from following the order however, the other man's demand not leaving any room for arguing.

His hold on Javier's foot tightened slightly as he brought his lips closer. He pressed them against the tip of his boot first, reluctant, almost shy.  
The leather was soft under his lips, the gold adorning his toe box cool. 

Bill blinked up to the other man, searching his expression to see if he was satisfied. His face was unreadable however, overcast by shadows.

He kept moving his lips along the side of Javier's boot, his tongue occasionally running over the material. His grip on the heel was tight, admiring; his eyes displaying his own enjoyment.

It hadn't taken long before his body had started to act up, pleasure bubbling under the skin.  
His pants had gotten considerably tighter over time, enclosing the erection within in an uncomfortable manner.

Javier seemed to take pity on him, noticing the bulge straining against his laces.  
A soft grumble emitted from within his chest, his fingers loosely tangling into Bill's hair.  
"Lo haces muy bien," he praised, ignoring the way Bill creased his eyebrows at the foreign words. "Good boys deserve a reward, don't you think?"

Bill shook his confusion, instead focusing on the last sentence from Javier's lips.  
He nodded, his skin tingling with arousal.

Javier didn't rise to touch him however, barely adjusting his position as he pressed the tip of his other boot to Bill's clothed erection. He kept the pressure light enough to be pleasurable, eliciting a close-mouthed moan from Williamson.

"Keep goin'," he urged, nudging Bill with his other foot, wanting to get his attention back onto it.

Bill held it again, smoothing his hands around the slim ankles of the other man. His fingers caressed the leather, tongue tracing it's way along the side, lips pressing against the material.

The pressure against his erection stayed constant, Javier adjusting his boot to dig it in more forcefully. 

It made Bill shiver involuntarily, his breath running shorter.  
He bucked his hips upwards and against the other man's foot, closing his eyes with the pleasure rushing through his system.

The expression on Javier's face was satisfied, smug.  
He kept running his fingers through Bill's thin strands, tugged on them to direct the man's lips along his boot.

"Tan ansioso.." he praised, his foot moving over Bill's clothed erection without hesitation, granting him some much needed friction.

If anyone were to glance in their direction, they'd be met with one hell of a sight.  
Any rumor shared about Bill would suddenly become true, his obvious submission to the way smaller man displaying his innermost cravings for everyone to see.  
He repressed the shame running through him though, channeled it to fuel his arousal.

It wasn't too hard to keep his voice muffled, his mouth pressed tight to Javier's clean boot. 

He bucked up into the constant press of his sole, feeling the impending orgasm in his very core.  
Before he considered releasing it though, he looked up to find Javier's gaze.

"C-Can I..?" He asked, his eyes pleading, embarrassingly so.

Javier seemed content with the question, humming thoughtfully as he looked down with heavy-lidded eyes.  
"Come for me."  
His voice was a command, the opportunity likely the only one Bill would receive.

He complied easily, nuzzling the other man's boot while his hips rolled up against the pressure on his groin.

A deep grumble fell from his lips as he came, the sound dragging in the back of his throat.  
"Fuck," he kept bucking up, spending himself in his briefs.

The foot on his dick disappeared soon after, allowing him a good view of the wet spot his cum had left on the front of his pants. 

"Better than rubbin' one out in the dead of night, huh?" Javier commented, placing both of his feet on the ground, still lounging without a single hair out of place.

Bill's breath ran short, cheeks burning and sweat pooling in the back of his neck.

He scowled at the seated man, the desire slipping away in the blink of an eye.

"You mention this again," he grumbled, hoisting himself up to make somewhat of a dignified retreat. "I'll kill you."

When he turned to leave the man alone by the campfire, he was certain there was cackling following him all the way to his tent.

**Author's Note:**

> [Meaning of the Spanish phrases]
> 
> lo haces muy bien = you're doing great  
> tan ansioso = so eager
> 
> if anything about this isn't correct, please let me know!


End file.
